Vencedor
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Masahiro es deseado por varios de sus amigos, pero solo uno puede tener su corazón.


Nombre del one-shot: Vencedor

Fandom: Hitorijime my hero

Pareja: Hasekura Asaya x Setagawa Masahiro

Leve All x Masahiro

* * *

Como era normal, después de un arduo día de poner atención en clases y realizar sus correspondientes tareas, aquel grupo de amigos llegó a la casa de la familia Oshiba, para jugar videojuegos, conversar de diversos temas y pasar la tarde compartiendo entre ellos.

Kensuke quería muchísimo a sus amigos, los cuales eran: su amigo de la infancia Hasekura, Masahiro, Shige, Yunge, Yamabe, Yoshida, y quien recientemente se había unido al grupo: Yabase.

Pasaban sus tardes armoniosamente cada día, entreteniéndose bastante. En la noche llegaba Kousuke, el hermano mayor de Kensuke, quien también se llevaba muy bien con todos los adolescentes.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez para la cena, Masahiro? —preguntó Kousuke.

El nombrado se puso un poco nervioso ante la repentina aparición de su profesor, atrayendo cuatro miradas curiosas.

—Arroz con curry, Kousuke-san —respondió.

—¿Y está picante?

—No, no a todos les gusta así.

De repente, Kensuke tomó de la espalda a Masahiro y lo abrazó.

—Pero para mí hizo un plato especial de curry picante —comentó con una sonrisa.

Kensuke y Kousuke conectaron miradas. A pesar de que ambos hermanos se querían muchísimo, había un tema en el que eran rivales.

Yabase desvió la mirada, le hacía sentir frustrado aquella situación, mientras que Shige sólo se limitaba a observar todo a la vez que apretaba los dientes.

Yamabe, Yoshida y Yunge observaban la situación en silencio, sin comentar ni opinar nada, después de todo no había nada que pudieran hacer, ellos sólo eran espectadores.

Hasekura miró a los hermanos Oshiba en silencio, luego miró a Masahiro, quien estaba tan ajeno a todo, tal vez ni sospechaba lo que varios de su grupo de amigos pensaban de él.

Kousuke, Kensuke, Shige, Yabase y Hasekura tenían sentimientos por Masahiro, pero él no mostraba tener sentimientos por ninguno, su amabilidad no era exclusiva para nadie, él demostraba quererlos a todos, mas no de una manera especial.

Era cosa de todos los días ver como cada uno de ellos se peleaba por la atención de él, tratando de destacar y conquistarlo.

Masahiro comenzó a poner la mesa, Shige y Kensuke se ofrecieron a ayudarlo.

Sentados ya en la mesa y empezando a comer, Masahiro se sentó al lado de Yabase, quien al comenzar a comer, se manchó una mejilla sin darse cuenta.

—¡Oh, Yabase! —exclamó Masahiro tomando su servilleta y limpiándole la mejilla.

El nombrado se sonrojó por completo, los demás rivales observaron con odio la escena.

Shige que estaba sentado al otro lado de Masahiro, botó su tenedor de la impresión.

—Shige, tu tenedor —comentó Masahiro y se agachó para recogerlo, Shige reaccionó rápidamente y se agachó también, chocando su mano con la de él, y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—¡Lo siento, Setagawa!

El nombrado soltó una risita, provocando que los hermanos Oshiba, Hasekura y Yabase miraran a Shige con odio.

—Te iré a buscar otro —comentó Masahiro.

—No te preocupes, Setagawa. Yo iré por ti —interrumpió Kensuke.

Y la cena continuó así, los rivales luchando por la atención de aquel joven amable. Todo bajo las incómodas miradas de Yamabe, Yoshida y Yunge, quienes al terminar de cenar, rápidamente se marcharon a sus casas.

Masahiro comenzó a ordenar y a limpiar todo, siendo ayudado por sus amigos. Hasekura se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte del muchacho.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

Hasekura se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Masahiro comenzó a ponerse incómodo, la verdad estaba un poco extraño, no hacía las cosas con la misma velocidad de siempre y tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas.

—¡Masahiro, ayúdame con esto! —lo llamó Kousuke.

—¡Sí! —contestó.

El nombrado fue de inmediato a ayudar a Kousuke, ante la mirada seria de Hasekura.

Masahiro al llegar donde Kousuke, perdió un poco el control de su cuerpo y se desvaneció, siendo tomado entre sus brazos por él e impidiendo que cayera al piso.

—¡¿Masahiro, estás bien?! —preguntó Kousuke, muy preocupado y alertando a los demás.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo me resbalé —respondió, riendo falsamente.

—No es así, oye.

—Estoy bien, Kousuke-san.

Hasekura se acercó a ellos, observando en silencio toda esa escena.

Al volverse más tarde, todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, todos vieron con sorpresa como Masahiro había decidido faltar a clases.

—¿Será que se enfermó? —preguntó Shige, muy preocupado.

—Es lo más probable —respondió Kensuke, apenado.

—Es culpa de ustedes por siempre abusar de su amabilidad —comentó Yabase.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso tú no recibes ayuda de él también? —reclamó Shige.

Mientras aquellos tres rivales discutían, Hasekura los observaba en silencio, él ya tenía un plan en mente.

Al finalizar el primer receso, Hasekura se saltó las siguientes clases y se fue directo a la casa de Masahiro.

Al llegar allá golpeó la puerta, la cual fue abierta por un Masahiro débil y en pijama.

—¿Hasekura? —lo nombró, muy sorprendido.

El mencionado no dijo nada y entró a la casa, sin importarle si no era invitado.

—¿No deberías estar en clases? ¿Qué haces aquí, Hasekura?

—Lo sabía, algo no estaba bien contigo. —Por fin se decidió a hablar.

Masahiro se quedó callado, corriendo la mirada al piso y juntando sus manos.

—No quería preocuparlos.

—Siempre es la misma estupidez contigo.

Hasekura suspiró con frustración y puso su mirada sobre aquel joven que hace bastante tiempo había comenzado a gustarle, Masahiro estaba nervioso y se veía afiebrado.

—¿Has comido algo? —preguntó Hasekura.

Masahiro negó con su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y los ojos se le cerraban solos.

—Deberías descansar, yo me encargaré de todo —dijo y recibió una mirada de completa sorpresa.

—¿Por qué harías todo eso por mí?

—Porque me gustas y no te has dado cuenta, idiota.

Luego de aquella confesión, Masahiro se acostó en su cama a descansar, a pesar de estar muy sorprendido e impactado por aquello, logró quedarse dormido.

Al despertar, ya se sentía un poco mejor, se sentó sobre su cama y vio con sorpresa como Hasekura estaba sentado en el suelo, con su torso recostado en la orilla de la cama y durmiendo.

Masahiro lo miró dudoso por unos segundos, no se esperaba estar de esa manera con ese muchacho, acercó su mano hacia la cabeza de él y le acarició el cabello, con delicadeza.

Hasekura abrió sus ojos, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Masahiro pegó un salto y alejó su mano, mirándolo muy sonrojado.

—Compré una sopa de verduras que te hará sentir mejor.

—Muchas gracias —contestó, aún con todo el rostro sonrojado. —No era necesario…

—Me gustas, Setagawa. Tú sabes que no haría estas cosas por nadie más.

—Hasekura…

—¿Estás consciente de que no soy el único interesado en ti?

—¿Qué?

Masahiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Hasekura lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Me darías una oportunidad a mí?

Lentamente la sorpresa de Masahiro comenzó a desaparecer, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Siempre me has parecido interesante tú, Hasekura.

Así fue como llegó el turno de Hasekura para sorprenderse, las mejillas de Masahiro volvieron a ser rojas, y ambos comenzaron a sentirse muy nerviosos.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Hasekura.

—¡No preguntes esas cosas! Aunque recuerda que estoy enfermo.

Hasekura sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a él, Masahiro se quedó quieto, esperando el toque de ese muchacho.

Unieron sus labios en un beso suave y lento, transmitiéndose emociones tan desconocidas, pero a la vez reconfortantes.

Hasekura abrazó a Masahiro, aferrándolo a su pecho, jamás imaginó enamorarse de él, mucho menos que lograría ser correspondido y tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Se quedaron de esa manera, dándose besos y abrazos, llenándose de nuevas emociones y experiencias, quedándose el uno con el otro.

Hasekura había ganado el corazón de Masahiro y había vencido a todos sus rivales.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este one-shot lo tengo publicado en Wattpad bajo el nombre de "Días con Masahiro", el cual es un fanfic que incluye diferentes one-shots que fueron creados para la #MasahiroWeek realizada en enero del 2018. Quise publicar este one-shot aparte aquí en Fanfiction porque me gusta la pareja.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
